its about our love CHAP 1
by yayalaz
Summary: Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku sangat tertarik padamu Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya,seolah napasku akan berhenti Kepalaku dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentangmu . Wajahmu, senyummu Kaulah segalanya bagiku, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu Aku akan menunggumu Bukalah hatimu


_**its about our love**_

 _ **chap 1:**_

 _ **friendship**_

 _cast:(oc)HanChaerim,(oc)ImYoora,(oc)Park Hyemi,(oc)Choi anna._

 _WuYiFan,OhSehun,HuangZiTao,_

 _Parkchanyeol._

 _genre:fluff,drama,romance,schoollife._

 _rating:pg13_

 _multichapter_

 _author:fiyya_

 **pinkydeer present~~**

 _ **Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku sangat tertarik padamu**_

 _ **Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya,seolah napasku akan berhenti**_

 _ **Kepalaku dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentangmu .**_

 _ **Wajahmu, senyummu**_

 _ **Kaulah segalanya bagiku, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu**_

 _ **Aku akan menunggumu**_

 _ **Bukalah hatimu**_

Udara dingin nan kencang dipagi hari menusuk kulitnya dalam,walau ia sudah memakai jaket yang lumayan tebal menurutnya.

ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada seseorang yang membawa motor besar dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata pelan.

membelah jalanan seoul yang mulai ramai walau udara mulai mendingin karna musim dingin akan segera datang beberapa hari kata ramalan cuaca.

ia-Han Chaerim-turun dari motor kebanggan temannya sambil membuka celana hitamnya yang didalamnya sudah ada rok kebanggaan sekolahnya.

sementara temannya yang membawa motor besar membuka helm nya dan tampak wajah datar yang sedang mengibarkan rambut sebahunya dengan cuek,membuka jaket kulit hitamnya dan celananya tampak rok sekolahnya bekibar seolah bangga.

terkejut?bagi murid disekolah ini sudah biasa gadis tomboy-Im Yoora- yang membawa motor besar yang harganya jauh dikata hampir setiap saat membonceng gadis yang lumayan centil dan juga anggota osis.

disusul mobil mewah putih dan merah memasuki parkiran sekolah.

dan turun gadis bermata sedikit hitam dibawah matanya, dengan aura yang seolah lumayan mencekam-Park juga gadis yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya heboh -Choi Anna-dengan mereka yang disebelah motor besarnya.

Chaerim membalas lambaian tangannya dengan tak kala hebohnya sambil tersenyum manis sementara Yoora hanya tersenyum kecil.

empat sekawan yang berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang sangat berada.

dan juga mereka bertiga anggota osis kecuali Yoora.

di sekolah ini yang menjadi anggota osis harus berasal keluarga berada dan juga mempunyai saham setidaknya 0,5%.

apakah Yoora tak memenuhi syarat yang diatas?tampaknya itu sangat salah,sangat memenuhi jika ia tak berkata "lebih baik aku tidur dirumah dan bercinta dengan bantalku"

seorang lelaki tinggi tampak tegas dan lembut secara bersamaan berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka sambil membawa kertas kertas yang pasti berurusan dengan organisasi osis.

tersenyum manis dengan mata yang menatap dalam ke arah chaerim tersenyum dengan rona rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

lelaki itu Wu Yi Fan

kakak kelas petinggi osis yang berhasil merebut hati chaerim pertama kalinya walau ia sudah berpuluh kali berpacaran.

"taratararataaaa ada yang sangat senang hari ini" ujar Anna menyanyi dengan wajah yang super jail

"pemandangan yang sungguh indah tururtuu" ujar Hyemi dengan menaruh ranselnya di atas kursinya.

"YAAA!aishh aku tak bisa marah jika mengingat senyum tampan sunbae yifan aishh" ujar Chaerim dengan mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan kesal.

semua pandangan mereka bertiga tertuju kepada Yoora yang baru saja buka suara

"senyum yang manis "ujar Yoora

ia mengatakan hal itu tetapi tatapannya terpaku oleh lelaki putih hampir albino dan juga pandai memanipulasi tatapan begitu kata chaerim.

lelaki yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan teman temannya di koridor kelas mereka,melirik yoora tetapi tak tampak.

lelaki yang pandai memanipulasi tatapan itu Oh Sehun.

murid dari kelas sebelah.

ia jatuh cinta pada pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya pada Oh Sehun.

" dia cocok menjadi agen rahasia" ujar anna dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"kau benar lebih cocoknya jadi tembok" ujar chaerim

"tembok yang sedikit ada masalah dengan fb nya hahaha" ujar hyemi sambil tertawa keras.

"kalian sungguh jahat padanya" ujar yoora sambil memukul bahu mereka keras.

tampak beberapa kakak kelas berjalan dari berlawanan arah dengan angkuh dan dandanannya membuat diriku ingin melempar ayam import kesayangan tetanggaku yang sangat ribut saat musim kawin begitu kata yoora

segerombolan itu menatap sinis kepada anna,sementara hyemi memasang wajah tanpa dosa walau sebenarnya sungguh banyak dosa yang ia perbuat.

"huhh mengapa kalian begitu lama berjalan?" ujar yoora sambil berjalan mendahului mereka,dan menutupi hyemi sambil memasang wajah datarnya dan tatapan sinisnya.

sontak itu membuat kakak kelas yang ingin dilempari ayam oleh yoora meneguk ludah kasar dan berjalan cepat dengan angkuh.

"kekanakan hanya gara gara takut huang zi taonya diambil huhh" ujar chaerim sambil memasang wajah sebalnya.

"hei itu kambing mu hye" ujar anna sambil menyikut pelan lengan anna yang disebelahnya.

terlihat lelaki tinggi berkulit tak begitu putih dan tatapan mengerikannya karna kantung matanya,tetapi tak menyurutkan kepripadianya yang sedikit absurd dan kekanakan.

ia menatap dalam ke arah hyemi sementara hyemi hanya menundukan kepalanya saja.

lelaki itu bernama huang zi tao ,sunbae yang juga berorganisasi di osis.

jatuh cinta karna jabat tangan tampaknya tak buruk.

"kalian beruntung bertemu dengan seseorang yang kalian aku?ia sangat jauh" ujar anna sambil meminum jus yang ia pesan barusan.

"bukannya ia akan ke seoul?" ujar chaerim sambil memakan mienya yang uap panasnya mengepul di atasnya.

"salahmu berpacaran mengkhayal" ujar yoora sadis.

"huaa kau lihat chae ,dia kejam" ujar anna sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya di depan yoora.

"sudah lah dia memang tembok" ujar chaerim dengan santai.

"ada yang senang dan sekarang seperti orang gila" ujar yoora sambil melirik dari ujung matanya ke arah hyemi.

"siapa?" ujar hyemi polos

"tidak tahu,kau tanyakan saja pada peta"ujar yoora dengan cuek

sementara hyemi hanya memasang wajah datar.

" hei mau ke rumah ku dahulu?"ujar chaerim sambil memakai celana dan jaketnya.

"kerumahmu?tampaknya ide yang bagus" ujar hyemi

"aku tidak tahu jika hari ini pulang cepat,aku ingin beli ramen di supermarket dipinggiran seoul" ujar yoora dengan senyum miringnya.

"aku tahu maksudmu bodoh,kau pasti ingin balap ditengah jalan yang sepi kan?" ujar chaerim sambil memukul kepala yoora.

"ahh kau memang temanku,tanya dulu dengan anna mau tidak?" ujar yoora dengan senyum manisnya.

"an.." ujar chaerim terputus setelah mendengar teriakan anna yang menggelegar

"OPPA"

mereka melihat dengan jelas hyemi memeluk lelaki bertelinga lebar dan juga tinggi.

'apakah ia pacar hyemi yang selama ini di busan?'

setidaknya itu inti dari yang mereka pikirkan setelah melihat hyemi memeluk lelaki bertelinga lebar itu.

hyemi menarik tangan lelaki itu menuju mereka bertiga yang sedang shock dan kaget yang amat sangat.

"hei biasa saja park chanyeol, chanyeol panggilannya" ujar anna dengan lengannya bergelut manja di lengan chanyeol,sementar chanyeol tersenyum manis.

'dia tampan juga,tetapi oh sehun ku jauh lebih tampan'ujar yoora dalam hati

'lumayan,oh tidak tidak tao ku yang paling tampan'ujar hyemi dalam hati nya

'wu yi fan kau selalu dihatiku'ujar chaerim dalam hati-_-

"aku sudah berpacaran jarak jauh dengannya sekitar 4 bulan" ujar anna dengan tersenyum manis ia langsung berkata saat ia sadar tatapan mata temannya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"ahh hye yaa aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan sekolah di sini dan dikelas yang sama dengan mu sayang" ujar chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis dan memeluk hyemi erat.

"benarkah?huaa saranghae oppa" ujar hyemi sambil membalas pelukan chanyeolnya.

sementara mereka yang menjadi penonton dadakan keromantisan mereka hanya bisa berandai ..

'seandainya aku dengan sehun begitu mungkin aku sudah lompat lompat'

'huaa kambingku mengertilah aku juga menginginkan seperti itu'

'yifan sunbae saranghae'-_-

 _ **to be continue**_

A/N:cerita ini tentang teman akrab gua dan juga gua yang cintanya tak selalu berjalan mulus seperti jalan di tol/?

ampir 45% kejadian kejadiannya yang real terjadi dan sifat sifat yg cewe cewenya..

klu yang liat diatas itu lirik lagu exo my answer yg agk gua ubah tatanannya/?

kritik dengan kata yang baik klu ada yg salah dan kurang maaf klu banyak typo..

thanks review please..!


End file.
